


Peaceful Place

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [9]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Word Sprints, Blushing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Robert and Cody are at Robert's viewpoint.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Peaceful Place

I loved coming up here with him. It was always so peaceful and it was where I could watch him do his whittling, a skill I admire.

It's also the place where I can draw so peacefully. Whenever I'm here, I always draw him in various positions, doing things like Whittling.

“You drawing me?”

“Umm..”

“Thought so”

_Damnit_. I thought as I blushed bright red, ditching my sketchbook and lean over, kissing him softly. He hums into the kiss and kisses me back. I laughed as we both fell onto the bed of his truck, me on top of him.


End file.
